The brighter lining of shadows
by KarisinFlare
Summary: Hermione discovers a secret of her birth, of what she is. And now in confusion she accidently starts on quest that could bring down the world or save it. Born of good and evil, Hermione has to decide which of her birthrights, she'll let overcome her
1. Prolog: The Conceiving

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Her long amber brown hair framed her face and her dark brown green eyes sparkled. He leaned back confidently as she came around the corner slowly. He smirked. Perfect. Her stride was confident and powerful and her power radiated so strong he was surprised it didn't startle the wits out of all the silly mortals around. But she hid herself well. Not well enough, for he had found her and the magic that their child will have, will be imence.  
  
She finally got close enough and he moved snatching her up then disappearing. She struggled desperately and fought. Physically and magically. Her magic was great even without a wand and he shivered in pleasure. Oh yes, she was stronger than he thought. He let her go and she fell to the ground breathing hard.  
  
He had found the perfect place for their exchange. An old house, borded up. He smirked again. Mortals were so fickle. Ready to dispose of something at the lightest tear, but it was only a gain for him. He bent over her and her eyes snapped up to his face fire burning behind them.  
  
"I demand you return me home immediately!" She snarled and he laughed.  
  
"No my dear. Not yet anyway." He lifted her chin and she tried to snatch her face away only to find that she couldn't move. Her eyes turned form anger to fear and he smiled. "Surprised, my little witch. Oh yes I know what you are, but you shan't know what I am. There's no need for that."  
  
"What do you want," she asked the edge still in her voice despite her obvious fear.  
  
"I want a child." He said then pressed his lips to hers. It was more than just physical rape. It was a rape of the mind of the soul. Her brain screamed and tore in horror and her soul knew what he was and screamed in revulsion and horror, knowing, knowing. But she yielded in the end. And in the end, he got what he wanted and she was to weak to do anything at all.  
  
He let her faint when he was done and watched her for a moment before lifting her up into his arms and settled her on the bed. He smiled. Soon.oh so soon. The child would be strong.and it would be his. Suddenly a thought struck him. If it wasn't too affected by it's mothers good. But no, he wouldn't let that happen. With that he turned and left. Left to wait.  
  
And for months she was weak. Lay unmoving on the bed barely eating unless he forced her. And all the while her stomach grew and he waited. All way going as planned.until everything was interfeared with.by mortals.  
  
Footsteps in the building made him jump and retreat back into shadows as a man entered the room. He was tall with a slightly balding head. The hair he did have was deep brown and his eyes where brown. He looked around the room and his eyes widened at the still woman on the bed.  
  
He turned and started screaming something and a woman came up behind him looking flustered. Her hair was rich golden brown and her eyes leaf green. She went directly to the pregnant witch resting a hand on her head.  
  
"Oh she's burning up," the woman said and he watched in fasination as she called her husband to lift her up. "She can't stay here. She can't have a baby in a horrid place like this." The man moved to do his wife's biding just as the one holding his child opened her eyes.  
  
"No!," she said waving him of and the woman knelt beside her. She opened her mouth to tell him something else but instead a scream came and blood flowed as his child. His strong child began to be born. And she fought oh how she fought the child coming, but it had heard the world and wanted a piece of it.  
  
The mortal woman went into a frenzy ordering her husband about trying to help the birth all the while the witch screamed in pain as the child made it's way out and slid into the woman's hands. The woman bundled up the baby in her husband's jacket. The child made not a sound. No cry, no scream just blinked at the world around her.  
  
The witch's breathing was labored. She was dying. He knew she would, her purpose to him was done and it was no concern of his if she did. He had to child.or did he? He watched as the woman slid the baby into the witch's arms. She looked down at it with first fear then love and wonder.then died. And the child cried then a low pitiful sound, and he relized, the child was now ingraved with it's mother's good and he held back a scream of dismay.  
  
The mortal woman stood still for a moment the husband doing nothing. After a moment she lifted the child, his child from the dead witch's arms and held it close to her and turned to her husband with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"We can't leave it," she said watching him.  
  
Her husband nodded. "No we can't." She smiled and looked down at the baby.  
  
"Did you hear that. You're ours now. You're a Granger now. Hermione Granger."  
  
This was a development he hadn't counted on. But he could do nothing. He watched them take the child out of the building and into one of those silly car things the mortals had. He would not be able to raise the child.but he would be there when her birthright powers came. And then he would take her, show her. And she would bring down the world for him. He had to wait. And with that he faded back into the realm of demons. The realm he ruled over to wait as the girl Hermione Granger, born of good and evil, the most powerful of both, grew. 


	2. The beginning

Hermione groaned twisting in bed. Her back ached as did her stomach and head. Ginny stood over her looking worried.  
  
"Hermione you look reeeeally bad."  
  
"Thank you doctor fond feelings," Hermione snarled at Ginny then caught her self. "I'm sorry, I just really huuuuuuuuurt." She let out another groan as her stomach convulsed painfully. "Just hit me over the head with something, please!"  
  
"Hermione stop that," Ginny said sternly. "And anyway.what's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"What?" Hermione picked up a mirror that was on the stand beside the bed and looked into it. Her eyes were dark. Darker then usually, almost black. When she got closer she saw a tiny flake of what looked like blood red. Hermione blinked for a moment then sat back as her stomach tightened again. "Ooooow!!!!"  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach and Ginny looked worried. "Should I go wake Ron and Harry up?"  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. "No way! They'll start going on about cramps like when I got my.you know. But this can't be cramps. And besides, it's summer and it's the first time you guys have ever been at my house. I don't want to ruin it." The pain stopped and Hermione sat still for a while. "Are my eyes still the same?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "It's weird. I'm gonna go get your parents, you might be sick."  
  
"No!" Hermione said making Ginny freeze. Hermione frowned. Why didn't she want Ginny to get her parents. Why hadn't she thought of that? "No.it's ok. I feel better now, I just need something to eat." Ginny looked skeptical. "Really, I'm fine now. See." She stood up and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Well I guess." Ginny smiled and nodded. "Well since you feel better can, we go watch that movie again. What was it? Miss something."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Miss Congeniality. Sure, lets go."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up as Ron and Harry came into the living room. She and Ginny were sitting on the couch with a bag of m&ms watching the movie. Both Harry and Ron's hair was all messy and they both looked beat. She laughed and then glared at her.  
  
"You girls get up to early," Ron said rubbing his eyes. Ginny rolled hers.  
  
"It's not OUR fault you two are lazy gits." Ginny said. "You eat, sleep, and get fat."  
  
"I'm not fat Harry said plopping down on the couch. I'm festively plump." He yawned and Hermione threw m&m down his throat making him cough then swallow it. He glared at her and she smiled.  
  
"Anyway," Ron said. "I was thinking you could take us to that place the.the maw?"  
  
"The mall? Ah sure." Hermione said she was feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"Great!" Ron said. "We'll go get dressed." He dragged Harry back to get dressed. Ginny laughed and got up.  
  
"Let's go get dressed to." Hermione's head stopped spinning and she blinked.  
  
"Ah, yea, I'm coming." She stood and followed Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour, 5 minutes, and a bit of groaning about girls from Ron, Ginny and Hermione came out dressed. Ron and Harry were waiting looking irritated.  
  
"Finally" Ron said crossly. He started for the door and they followed him. When they got outside Hermione squinted up at the sun and remembered something.  
  
"Hey Ron." He turned.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um., what color are my eyes."  
  
He squinted at her. "Brown, same as always..why?"  
  
Hermione shot a glance at Ginny before saying matter of factly. "Nothing, just wondering." Then hurriedly. "Lets go." The started of down the street, unaware of the shadow that watched them. Or rather watched the one named Hermione Granger. 


End file.
